In recent years, with the development of technologies, particularly, the drastic development of mobile communications technologies, more and more mobile electronic devices are being applied in people's daily life, for example, smart phones, tablet computers, laptops and multifunctional media players, which have become indispensable articles in people's life. In these mobile electronic devices, voice playing devices are an important part, and the voice quality directly affects user experience in using these mobile electronic devices.
Miniatures are voice playing devices, and the structure of the miniature sounder directly affects the voice quality. A miniature sounder in the related art includes a voice diaphragm and a voice coil causing the voice diaphragm to vibrate and generate a sound. Since the voice coil is only adhered to the voice diaphragm and lacks effective support, the voice coil may simply swing during vibration, thereby affecting the voice quality. In addition, the voice coil is provided with voice coil leads which are soldered to a solder pad to implement electric signal transmission to an external circuit, the leads of the voice coil are wired in a long way, a space for wiring of the leads needs to be provided inside the device, and the collision noise caused by the leads of the voice coil needs to be prevented. As a result, design complexity of the internal structure of the device is greatly increased.
Therefore, a novel miniature sounder is essential to invent in order to solve above technical problems.